The present invention relates to a punch press of the type adapted for use in producing duplicate piece parts such as gusset plates, splice plates, base and cap plates and the like from a plurality of workpiece blanks. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of operating the press to punch identical hole patterns in the workpieces to produce the piece parts.